dccomicfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruling Council (User:Nicholsy)
The Ruling Council was a group of selected 12 individuals of highly intelligent and respected Scientists appointed as a democratic goverment ruling over the planet Krypton. The Ruling Council have jointly ruled Krypton for over a thousand years before its destruction at the hands of Brainiac. Originally 5 intelligent Scientists took the Council before expanding to 12 until recent years when the council would change to include a member from each sector of Krypton's economy: Head of Council, 2nd Head, Science, Military, Health, Space, Economy, Education, Transport and Cultural. Former members Founders *'Tala-El' - Founding member *'Sin-Dar' - Founding member *'Hal Vu' - Founding member *'Thantho' - Founding member *'Fedra Shu-El' - Founding member Heads of Council *'Drygur' - Former member and Head of Council *'Var-El' - Former member and Head of Council *'Jor-El' - Former member and Head of Council Members *'Zor-El' - Former member (Science) *'Mala' - Former member *'Jax-Ur' - Former member (Science) *'Jor-El I' - Former member (Science) *'Man-Du' - Former member (Military) *'Dru-Zod' - Former member (Military) History The Ruling Council was formed a million years before Krypton's destruction initally called the Science Counil. It was formed by Tala-El, Sin-Dar, Hal Vu, Thantho and Fedra Shu-El. They decided through a democratic vote by Kryptonians that instead of the leader of the army being the sole leader over Krypton, they should have a governing council. The 5 founders were chosen because at the time, they were among the smartest indivuals on the planet. As time passed, the Council was expanded from 5 members to 12 with many generations of the House of El becoming members and sometimes head of the Council. Sometime during the many years passes, it was decided that instead of a counil full of Scientists, they should include a member of each sector of Krypton's civilization to provide a fairer decision on matters that best fit everyone. Var-El was considered as one of the most successful Head of Council's, becoming head and creating the Phantom Zone, which is an existance within a wormhole in Krypton's neighbouring galaxy. When Var-El passed away through old age, his protege, Drygur became the Head of the Council after a rival campain from Var-El's son, Jor-El I. Drygur was the Head of the Council and watched and appointed Jor-El II as the youngest ever member in history onto the council when he presented a highly advanced super computer he called Brainiac that he planned to put into every system on Krypton. Drygur remained Head of Council until recently appointed Commisioner Zod began his war against Krypton's goverment using his private army to attack the Science Council headquarters, killing all of the current members except Jor-El II, who was away building a ship for his unborn child. With Krypton in a panic, the people voted Jor-El as Head of the Council and he quickly acted against Zod bringing his younger brother Zor-El onto the Council and his twin brother Nim-El was charged with supplying Krypton's defence with arms against Zod. Jor-El remained as the Head of Council throughout the civil war with Zod until his capture when he attacked Brainiac and Brainiac defeated him taking over the body of a guard. Jor-El then carried on as Head of Council until the planets destruction at the hands of Brainaic. Category:Nicholsy Category:Kryptonian